moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wardom Greywell
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 18 June K.C. 45 years old Lakeshire, Redridge ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Grandmaster Warlock ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Circle of the Pale Crow ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Tyrius Caris (brother) Andar Caris (father) Raidelen Greywell (blood mother) Kilea Caris (mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = N/A |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Demonology |Row 8 title = Mentor |Row 8 info = Valkynere Portsmouth |Row 9 title = Students |Row 9 info = Daelin Barrow, Tilara Grimfire |Row 10 title = Companions |Row 10 info = Bale (dark phoenix) Rust (horse) Various Demons |Row 11 info = |image = Wardom03.png |caption = Wardom Greywell following the events of the Legionfall War --- |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Argus Expedition ---- |Rank = Mercenary }} Born on June 18th, Year -12 ADP, Wardom Greywell is a famed warlock of the modern age. His contributions to the dark arts, in conjunction with his displays on the fields of battles past, has positioned him as a leading influence within the Alliance on matters of demonic magic. Although originally heir to the prominent and wealthy Caris banking family of Old Stormwind, the once Eric Caris has not attempted to reclaim what his family lost during the destruction of the kingdom at the end of the Second War. He has abandoned his noble birthright and none but his favored apprentices are aware of his heritage. Wardom Greywell is currently regarded as a Grand Warlock. History Early Life Eric was the youngest of two sons in the Caris family, and although he was not born to the lady of the house, he was treated as an full-blooded heir. Eric would grow up in wealth and relative comfort at his family's stead in Redridge, moving to Stormwind at the age of 10 to be closer to his father, Andar Caris. This was also the time he was informed about the circumstances of his birth, but it was a secret that would be kept from the public. Raidelen Greywell was permitted to mother Eric until the age of two, after which he passed into the care of Kilea Caris, who he would regard as his mother. He never met Raidelen in the following years, and she left the family House. It was always intended that Eric and Tyrius, his older brother by one year, would run the banking empire of their family together. Although Tyrius would inherit the position of nobility as the first son. This relatively fair attitude cultivated a close, albeit competitive, kinship between the siblings. As the more academic and reserved of the two, Eric was raised being taught how to handle the family's assets, while Tyrius, the more outspoken of the two, was taught the rules of noble station. The First and Second Wars During the First War, the Caris family became know for its patriotism. It mobilized a generous portion of its assets to assist in financing the kingdom's military mission against the current Horde, now know as the Old Horde. The Caris family remained in Stormwind during the First War. The Fall of Stormwind The Caris family was not exempt from tragedy when Stormwind was met with destruction at the end of the First War. The Caris Banking House, as well as the Caris Residencey was burned down by orcish raiders. Andar, Eric, and Tyrius all escaped the invasion with their lives, however Kilea Caris perished in the fire. The fate of Raidelen Greywell is unkown. The living members of the Caris family would escape to the Kingdom of Lordaeron as part of Stormwind's survivors led by Lord Anduin Lothar. They had escaped with a reasonable amount of gold stowed away on a merchant vessel owned by the family. This vessel was then donated to Lordaeron's military efforts. The Third War - Post-Third War - The Ahn'Qiraj War - The Re-opening of the Dark Portal - The Circle of the Pale Crow - The Siege of the Black Temple - The Scourgewar - The Pretender - The Great Cataclysm & The Hour of Twilight - The Invasion of Pandaria - The Thunder King War - The Darkspear Rebellion - The War in Draenor - The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion & the Legionfall War - The Knights of Solidarity - The Burning Throne - The Blood War WIP Creations The Magmus Stone - The Soul Crucible - Written Works - Major Works The Harpist's Grimoire of Demons & Fel - Demonology: The Argussian Progress - The Complete Compendium of Demonology - The Rise and Fall of the Burning Legion - The Pretender: My autobiography - Wardom Greywell & Eric Caris Confessions of the Caris Family, The Life of Wardom Greywell, To my Son and To my Daughter Minor Works The Warlock Fundamentals - The Philosophies and Methodologies of Dark Magic - Advances in the Magical Arts Demonology - Nethermancy - Titanic - Views and Personality Personality - Philosophies - Views The Church of Light - The Warlock Craft - Orders Knights of Solidarity - Order of the Black Harvest - Circle of the Lamb - Circle of the Pale Crow Formed by a group of the first mortal warlocks to cross into Outland following the Re-opening of the Dark Portal. Based within the intricate ruins of Auchindoun, the Circle was able to steal coveted knowledge from the outposts of the Shadow Council, including the Cabal and distant residents of Shadowmoon Valley. They were one of the first groups to learn of the warlock metamorphosis technique following the siege of the Black Temple. Wardom Greywell was elected as the Grandmaster of the circle after its founding, however he disbanded the circle after its existence was discovered by Shattrath. While the circle no longer operates today, adventuring warlocks can still find safe-haven within its abandoned warlock hall. Companions Companions Bale During the Blood War, the Blood Elf mage, Lar'soras Dawnspeaker, sought to capture a phoenix within the Firelands. It was believed that this phoenix was to be used against the Alliance. Dawnspeaker and the phoenix were both ultimately slain by Wardom and his allies, and Bale was a product of the phoenix's rebirth. Though the circumstances not being entirely understood, Bale willingly follows Wardom throughout some of his travels. Bale is a currently a newborn and possess an nonthreatening size. Although the phoenix has only displayed friendly and passive qualities, Wardom is entirely doubtful that he will be able to control the creature when it reaches adulthood. Rust - Notable Demonic Minions Demelos - Nix-ithak - Artomet - Wardom's Dreadsteed - Associates Valkynere Portsmouth - Hugo Cornelius Renfield - Daelin Barrow -Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Demonologists Category:Authors Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Human Category:Stormwindian